User talk:DrXax
Hey, I'm DrXax and this is my talk page. Feel free to leave a message if you'd like to. But please be kind enough to make a new header, so I can keep track of all my messages(no matter how short the message may be, please) , as well as signing your message either with 4 tildes (~) or with your signature. Thank You. :) Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Policies Overview/User Levels page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BachLynn23 (talk) 01:02, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Archive 1 (February 18th, 2014 - March 16th, 2015) Update on the Ranch RP Well, looks like Ash will be joinin in as Miller's gf Alyce, just so you're all aware. Also, it seems that Jack won't make a choice until Nove does. My emotions are Might...Affectos (talk) 21:48, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Just your friendly reminder... Feel free to post on the Ranch RP, Jacob is trying to get Nove to take a dip with him and Chase RP I gtg soon. I'll be on tmrw evening maybe around like 5:00ish (Eastern time) and later at night as well, so we can maybe continue then. Merlin1119 (talk) 05:04, April 1, 2015 (UTC) U on?? Hey xax i see your making edits to rps are u on?? Can u get on chat? Not for any specific reason im just bored >.< Re Okay, I've made my move hey hey xax I was categorizing pictures then I saw you reserve a model (this) I assume its a perm reserve soo I added that to the page. Still if I'm wrong please add that to the page (as in the category page ok?) 05:56, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Soul RP: I posted btw Re: I posted :) Our RP Yo Xax. So, I think that in the RP with me, you, and yorkie, (Theo, DUstin, Aria) we should try to get them to like start to not hate each other if you know what I mean. Uh, I think if Aria played peacekeeper between Dustin and Theo would be one of the easier ways to do this based on where the RP is now. If you don't like this, or don't think it is something Aria would do let me know (i've always got like a gazillion ideas). Also, we haven't really taked in a while, so wanted to say hi. :) De RP Soo, I think you posted on the wrong rp? orr you meant aria. js, lettin you know RP? It's your post on the rp >.< sorry if im bugging you just tell me to lay off if I am im so sorry please dont break Jack and Nove up :c Hello According to our list, you received 1 extra char spot from the AaN program, and traded 1 BC spot to Camp. Furthermore, in your time as a newb, you were adopted by User:DaughterOfWisdom. You have also had past newbs, namely Kyo (Entry Level), Patrick (Entry Level), and Affectos (Level Five). Is our list correct? If not, please IM me with the corrections. Also, regarding Tony Nochenueva, it says on the list that he is away but no such indication can be found on his page. Is he back at Camp now or still away? Re:Update Omg sorry it took so long for me to reply Dx I've fixed up the issue with Tony and Jason. In the list, Tony's your active char whereas Jason is now considered "Away". Then normally yes, you would have 9 Camp spots and 4 BC spots but since you traded in 1 BC spot for Camp some time ago (I'm not sure when), you currently have 10 Camp Spots and 3 BC spots. :) RP Yeah, sorry I abandoned you today. I saw your ongoing RP with Ari. Wanna work with that? We haven't RPed in a while, I've been busy, and was trying to RP with THeo more, but sorta forgot about Max. SORRY! Anyways, you were sorta like my intro to the whole wiki and the first guy I RPed with, and now Max and Diana have like a potential conflict that could build I good plot arc. Eventually I may have Max like go rogue or something. I don't know, but he could be developed interestingly I feel like, and thier relationship could get complicated in a realistic and interesting way quickly. So... what do you say? Hey We haven't spoken in ages Dx So what's going on? Do you wanna rp Nove and Jack again? We can do any kind of plot you want :) hey hey there I'm here to tell you that the new helper test is out and it is requirement for the old helpers to take it (nothing personal this is just work stuff) please get it from me on chat when you can 08:19, May 18, 2015 (UTC) RP? you wanna rp jack and nove again? you got any plots for them? Reply: Great :) I have no plot either xD Just post somewhere and link me and i'll reply asap Re: It's fine :) I posted sowwy Omg I'm so sorry xax!!!! Pc was messed up and really slow, so couldn't respond. This is a lil delayed now but I'm guessing what XD again, so srry Boo! Hey, do you wanna come on chat? I've commented on LoL and I dunno if you want to do some other RP too :D Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 17:18, May 24, 2015 (UTC) RP: I posted :) RP: I posted :) PMs I think it has to do with when my computer restarted. The guy is coming, remember? LEt's just wait to talk till then. This talk page communication is already annoying. I hate talk pages. (insert hearts and butterfies and unicorns here) RP: I posted :D Yes I am gettting your pms. but, ya know, multitasking. YOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! RP???????????? (Max and Diana) So, uh, are Max and Diana still a thing? Even though we haven't rped them in forever? I would like to revisit that. We had a real plot going. We are doing a bunch of fluff rps, but I liked it when we had a plot going, and I thought they were really good together (as a couple, and as rp chars). I wanna get that going again, before I go away to camp if possible. If you rped her with someone else, we can work that into the plot if ya want. Anyways, let me know. Come on chat. Come on chat. RP: It's your post js xD Max and Diana Yeah, Max and Diana are still a thing. We can rp them at some point maybe when laser tag rave or my quest with Theo is over. Why? You wanna do it sooner? RP: Posted ~Gruff 'Ello Heey, glad to inform you that I'm back! We can continue on our roleplay! LukeHeartfillia (talk) 17:26, July 1, 2015 (UTC) I'm here so come if you can :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 19:12, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Official Wiki Helper It has been a month since you have made a "helpful" edit as an Official Wiki Helper. If you plan on continuing to be an "Official Wiki Helper", you'd need to maintain the ability to make at least some "helpful" edits each month. For not meeting the requirement of making some edits, unfortunately, your rights/status as an Official Wiki Helper has been removed. If in the future, when you are active again and you wish to become a helper again, you'd need to re-take the claiming test. RE Sorry i was watching netflix which is why i wasnt answering urs or anyones PMs. Anyways ill probably keep watching netflix and wont really pay attention to any chats. Im really only on chat so lopez can tell me when she post and i can post back Can you please help me with my word bubble --Dporter2001 (talk) 01:15, July 8, 2015 (UTC)dporter2001 Sorry, my internet went down, I can now go on chat --Dporter2001 (talk) 05:03, July 8, 2015 (UTC)dporter2001 RE Hi Xax! Nice to see you again! I can't do anything yet because I asked for my characters to be deleted when I left and I need them to be restored but I'll message you when they become available again! :-) Re I have a lot of free time on my hands now so I thought why not? So yeah, this is me back, at least for now! Apologies I'm sorry that I haven't been active in the last 3 days but I'm back and I posted :) Back In Action Hi Xax, my characters are restored and I can rp again! (I will be on and off though because I'm a bit busy) Chat If you remember our last discussion on chat, then imma just let you know I'm done (as in I did it XD.) No I am not refering to rj's >.> RE:RP I've commented on Jake's page now :-) hi Hey, Sylvia was only joking about being jealous. I don't know if you read her late comment, but she said so. Monsters suck! (talk) 03:34, July 15, 2015 (UTC) RP Sorry for not answering before. I think it's a great idea to make a forum for their RP. Sonofcirce9 (talk) 17:46, July 19, 2015 (UTC) RP If you want, you can do it. I really don't care. Sonofcirce9 (talk) 18:05, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Word Bubbles? Hey Xax, what template do you use for your charries? All mine suck and I think it is because of the SUPER generic template. Thanks, really appreciate it. ummm... do you still the test? So Sorry Hey Xaxy, I'm soo sorry for bailing on you.. I had some business and wasn't able to spend as much time online as I wanted.. If you're still up for the RP, let me know :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 19:21, July 28, 2015 (UTC) RP You feeling a bit better now? Can we rp then? Btw if Nove carries on being distant from Jack and pushing his away Jack will leave :c